The Third side
by Celina Aurore Regalita
Summary: What would happen if Dumbledore finally screwed up in his plans and sent an innocent Harry to Azkaban. A thrid side in the war would be formed, that's what happens. With the help of his fiancé, The grey become a force to be reckoned with. Watch out World


I couldn't believe it. I leave for a few months and Dumbeldore puts my fiancée in prison for a crime I know he didn't commit. Does anyone listen to me? NO! Just because my father was Sirius Orion Black, convicted murderer even if he was innocent. My mother is the vampire daughter to Morgan Le Fey, also a vampire, and Salazarr Slytherin. My mother is alos the murdered person here.

My black hair with a silver streak was curled and reached my shoulders. My black eyes with silver speckes glimmered angrily in the darkness of the hood of the silver cloak I'm wearing. I enter Gringotts and Griphook escorts me to the reading of my fahter's will, despite Harry not being there. I snarl slightly as I see Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Grainger. I sit over with the Malfoys, Remus and Tonks, the only people who are on my side. They know who I am, the others do not. Not yet anyway.

Griphook activated the will of my father.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and Body bequeath the following_

_To Remus Lupin, I give you one million galleons. Please look after yourself Moony, you're the only thing Harry has left._

_To Narcissa Malfoy, Please look after our god child and family. You know how much she means to me. Please protect her._

_To Lucius Malfoy, wish I didn't have to do this but thanks to Cissy your family. I give you both two million galleons each and ask that you protect my darkest secret with your life._

_To Draco Malfoy, I leave you one million galleons and ask that you help show Harry and my darkest dear the true pureblood way. Yes Harry is a pureblood, the Evans line is as old as the Potters. Dumbledore lied, Petunia is a squib._

_To Harry Potter, I'm leaving you half of my remaining fortune mate. Your even richer now. If he is not here than let it be noted that Albus Dumbledore can not do anything with this money. Harry must come to you personally and decline, in which case it goes to the next in line for the Blakc title._

_To My darkest secret, I leave you the title of Lady Black, as you are my heiress. Your mother and I loved you and and I thought of you always when I was in Azkaban. I wish to introduce you to the side that shall no longer play a part in either yours or my godsons life. Flaming Turkeys meet my daughter, Vixen Elizabeth Selene Le Fey Black, daughter of me and Nimue Le Fey, who was the vampire daughter of Vampire Morgan Le Feya dn Salazarr Slytherin. _

_Vixen, change the wards on 12 Grimmuald Place as soon as this reading is over. The flaming Turkeys have betrayed my trust for the last time. I know you know of your true potential. Show the world who you are._

_To Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Hermione Grainger, I leave you with just this. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER AND GOD SON OR ELSE. I didn't call Vixen my DARKEST secret for no reason. Oh and sweetie, rescue your fiancée from Azkaban would you, it's not right him being there when I know Albus murdered your mother, not him. Now if you excuse me I'm going to say one final thing for the Flaming Turkeys, FUCK OFF BASTARDS_"

I turned to glare at the 'flaming turkeys' and lowered my hood. I smirked at them before turning to face Tonks. "I need information now. As head of three houses I can call a trial for Harry. Griphook, have the wills of Lily and James Potter ready for reading within the next week or two. Uncle Lucius, try and see if you can find out what evidence was provided. We are going to get my fiancée out of jail if it's the last thing I do" I said, before turning to face the losers. "The light have lost the only person who the saviour gives a shit about. You've fucked up royally this time Dumbledore. Oh and Weasel, You never had a chance against me" I said to Ginny, before accepting the arm Draco offered me and walking out after collecting the Black family ring.

Two weeks later and Harry was free. He was also head of the Evans and Potter line, but Dumbeldore was still trying to get him back into prison. We ran and hid in France in a Le Fey manor there. Voldermort had joined the Grey side as long as DUmbles is brought down and the Malfoys, Zabinis, Parkinsons and Greengrasses were the only people that were allowed intp the manor. Harry was still suffering from beign around demtores every hour of the day for six months.


End file.
